Since the early 1970's delicate electronic components (such as integrated circuit chips) have been encapsulated in electrically insulating bodies from which protrude only contact elements necessary to communicate to other portions of a completed circuit. It is particularly advantageous to create such insulating bodies by molding the components to be protected into a thermoset plastic resin. The resin, however, often coats more than the electronic circuit or drips onto the leadframe of the electronic circuits. In other words, this resin ends up coating part of the leads for the electronic circuit, and such excess resin is referred to herein as "resin-bleed". This resin-bleed may exist as a thick, visible residue attached to the electronically insulated resin body, often also referred to as "mold-flash", or it may exist as a very thin, almost invisible residue either attached to or separate from the electrically insulated resin body. This latter described condition is particularly insidious because of its invisible nature. Resin-bleed in whatever form must be removed from the leads prior to any later manufacturing processes, such as the plating of the leads.